scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-106
SCP-106 is one of the SCPs in SCP: Secret Laboratory, which can walk through walls, teleport to a set point and send targets to his pocket dimension. Official SCP Wiki Information "SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket." In the Game SCP-106 has the unique ability to teleport humans to his pocket dimension by clicking on them. Targeted players have to be caught at point-blank range and the player playing 106 has to click on them. SCP-106 has a 2-second cooldown should a hit be successful. Once in the pocket dimension, caught individuals are presented with ten possible hallways to walk into in order to escape. Eight of those hallways will kill the person instantly by default, however this number can be changed. Servers can also randomize the pocket dimension, where the exit changes every time someone escapes. Servers can also choose where players are teleported to after they escape 106's pocket dimension. SCP-106 can be re-contained using the "femur breaker" located in 106's containment chamber, located in Heavy Containment Zone. One player is required to enter a small alcove in the control area, after which they will die. Another player is then required to press a button on the opposite wall. After ten to fifteen seconds of screaming broadcast over the entire facility, SCP-106 will teleport away – ostensibly being forced back into its initial containment chamber, and is then removed from the round following a quick announcement of its re-containment. Once the femur breaker has been activated, there is no way to cancel it. After someone has sacrificed him/herself, the button will be available for anyone to press for the rest of the round. SCP-106 can be one of the stronger SCPs, despite having the second lowest health out of all the SCPs (650 HP). This is due to the fact that in comparison to other SCPs, it takes significantly less damage from bullet damage, often taking only 2 points of health per bullet. The only sources of damage not affected by this resistance are non-bullet sources such as the Micro HID, Tesla Gates, and Frag Grenades. SCP-106 also has the unique ability of teleportation. Holding tab will display 2 options, one creates a "portal" (hole with a plus sign) while the other allows SCP-106 to teleport to the portal if it has been placed (hole with 2 arrows coming out from it). SCP-106 can also walk through almost any form of door in the facility, allowing it to bypass some doors normal SCP clearance cannot access. Notable exceptions to this ability are doors which serve only as props and the Alpha Warhead Panel on the Surface Zone. To counteract the ability to phase into protected rooms, SCP-106 is also easily recognizable from a good distance due to its loud, unique sounding footsteps. Trivia * The old model for SCP-106 was the same as the 049-2's model, except it was slightly taller, naked and black. * SCP-106 in Secret Laboratory cannot withdraw back into the pocket dimension, and can only teleport elsewhere with a point it has to manually create as a special ability. * SCP-106's nickname "Larry" or "Radical Larry" originated from this meme * According to one tale on the SCP wiki, his original name was Lawrence. * He only takes 2 damage with all weapons excluding the Micro H.I.D. This means that the Logicer is one of the most effective conventional weapon to take him down, due to its high rate of fire. * During the April Fools 2019 Event, SCP-106's re-containment procedure was changed slightly so the resulting femur breaker screaming was set to a rave-style dance song. Category:SCP's